


Under The Stars

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Series: OHFAT 2017 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, Married Olicity, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stepmother/stepson relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: Prompt: Summer Vacations





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Dearies!
> 
> This is my first contribution for Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, created by the amazing genius @thebookjumper. Thank you for organizing this. It’s a wonderful idea.
> 
> And before I forget, I wanna thank Lauren for beta-ing this. GIrl, you rock!!
> 
> I hope you’re ready for some fluff, because there’s a lot of it right ahead. Enjoy!!

Pandemonium.

That was a fitting word to describe the morning that the Queen-Smoak family was having. Oliver felt as if many hours had passed since he got up at dawn, but the clock barely had chimed for the eight o’clock hour. He could swear that he left everything ready the night before, but his extremely organized, sensible pregnant wife disagreed. Felicity was ordering him to take all the things out the trunk to re-distribute them again.

“Hon, it’s fine that way…” he tried to dissuade her but she cut him off.

“Oliver, proper distribution of the mass and density of the backpacks and camping equipment inside the trunk could have cost-saving effects for us in the form of impr—”

“Improved gas mileage. I know,” he still remembered three years prior when they spent the summer on a road trip around the world with Ivy Town as the final destination. During that time, she taught him a bunch of money-saving and space-saving tricks on traveling. Oliver stepped closer to her and put his arms around her still flat waist. The baby bump wasn’t showing yet. “I put everything inside in the way you taught me. I remember.”

“You did?” she put her hands on his chest, playing absentmindedly with the buttons of his shirt, meanwhile looking up at him with adoration.

“Hmm-mm,” he nodded. “Besides the trip isn’t that far away. With the gas tank full as it is it should last the round trip.”

“But what if—”

“Don’t worry, we will be fine,” he kissed her on the lips. Felicity responded immediately with passion.

The kiss would have lasted longer and been more intense if hadn’t been for the interruption of a very exasperated-sounding little boy. Startled, Felicity tried to pull away, but Oliver held her tightly against him. William, his son, didn’t mind watching them having displays of affection, but he was super excited about the excursion to the mountains. This was the first summer vacation they’d managed to take together. They weren’t going alone, though. William had said that the more, the merrier, so Felicity was going, as well, but she wasn’t the only one. There was one more person invited.

“Shouldn’t we get going?” the child asked.

Oliver smiled, looking back at him, “Zoe isn’t here yet.”

Something that Oliver never imagined was that his son and Rene’s daughter, Zoe, would become friends. Oliver suspected that William had a little crush on the sweet girl, but he wasn’t telling. When William asked Oliver if she could come too, he didn’t hesitate to invite her along. If Lyla hadn’t taken J.J. to visit her sister in Chicago, Oliver would’ve taken him with them, as well. This was the first summer where there were several parents on the Team with their children, so they were helping each other out by keeping the kids occupied. William sighed, and took his cell phone out his pocket, presumably to text her. Although, it wasn’t necessary.

“Look, William,” Felicity said, pointing at the sidewalk. The pair of father and daughter were coming closer. “Here there are.”

“Finally!” he exclaimed before running to meet Zoe and Rene.

A half hour later, after due welcomes and goodbyes, they finally hit the road, heading East. Oliver couldn’t help smiling at how happy they all sounded. The kids and Felicity were singing along with the radio, making jokes, and enjoying themselves. They were safe and happy. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

When the camp was set, Oliver invited the kids to the nearby river to fish for their dinner. It’d be a quiet time, perfect to talk with his son. The trip had more than one purpose. It served as a family trip, a time for bonding, but also a time and place for Oliver to break the baby news to his son. Nobody else, but Felicity and Oliver knew she was pregnant, and he wanted William to be the first to know. He left Zoe with her fishing pole waiting for a fish to bite the bait, and walked closer to his son. William was sitting on a big boulder on the shore of the river, with his naked feet in the water and the fishing pole on his hands.

“Can I join you?”

William looked up at him and beamed, “Sure.”

Oliver took his shoes off and sat beside his son, copying his posture. Seated there, anxiety started to grow inside Oliver. He was afraid of how William would take the news. It had been only a year since William find out that Oliver was his father, and even then the boy had taken that revelation much better than Oliver could’ve hoped for and deserved. He didn’t want his son to think that with the new baby Oliver would forget about him. For Oliver was clear that his fear came more from his own guilt for being an absentee father for so many years than from what William actually thought or did. However, that knowledge didn’t brush his anxiety away. Rubbing his thumb against his fingers, he gathered the courage to speak.

Giving him a side-glance, William asked him, “Are you okay, Dad?”

“Hmm… yeah. Um, there’s something I wanted to talk you about.”

William shifted his position to look better at Oliver, holding the fishing pole idly with one hand. “Talk about what?”

“I want you to know that, no matter what happens, I’ll always be there for you. I love you and I always will.”

As he spoke, William’s brow wrinkled, signaling the child’s mild confusion. “I know that,” he said. “I love you too, Dad.”

Every time that Oliver heard those five words, his heart melted. For a while, he thought that he would never hear them coming out of William’s mouth, but now that they did, Oliver took them as what they were… a precious gift. He breathed deeply, taking rein of his emotions before they went out of hand.

“Was that all?”

His son didn’t understand the preamble for Oliver to say something that he had said before. Oliver chuckled, “No, that’s not all. What I wanted to tell you is that— that Felicity and I, well, um, we’re having a baby. In a few months, you’ll have a brother or a sister.”

By how William widened his eyes, Oliver thought at first that he was horrified at the idea, but then a smile, one of the brightest he had ever seen, broke out in his son’s face. “Really?” he asked, with astonishing disbelief.

“Yes, really. The doctor confirmed it.”

William hooted in celebration and tossed the fishing pole aside before leaping to hug his father, who welcomed him in a tight embrace. Oliver breathed easily, thanking the powers that be for the wonderful son he had. A child that surprised him in the best ways at every turn. His son was kind and loving, bright and tenacious. Fatherly pride burned hot in his chest.

“I always wanted a brother or a sister,” William confessed as they pulled apart.

Oliver smiled, “You wish came true. In six months, you’ll meet her or him.”

Later that night, after the kids finally fell asleep, Oliver and Felicity sat outside of their tent, watching the starred sky. The moonlight passed through the cracks of the lush tree branches, the fire crackled at their backs, a soft breeze brought earthly aromas to the noses awhile the nocturnal inhabitants of the woods performed a chirping concert, just for them. Sitting on his lap, Felicity caressed Oliver’s chest right over his heart. He lowered his gaze from the sky above to find her tearful eyes looking at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, worry stinging his heart. When a lone tear escaped her eye, Oliver wiped it off delicately with his thumb. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head and smiled, “Nothing wrong,” she assured him, with her throat clogged with emotion. “I’m just so happy. I have everything I want. I have you,” she leaned closer to brush his lips with hers. When she pulled back, she gazed down as she put her hand over her belly. “We’re having a baby. And William… Oh, Oliver, your son is so adorable!”

Oliver couldn’t help but grin. Felicity and William got along so well. His son adored Felicity as much as she did him. She had been fearful in at the start, thinking that he might reject her, for the whole mean stepmother misconception thing. Soon, that fear was torn down, leaving only a beautiful relationship between two of the people he loved most in this world.

“He’s so excited about the baby.”

“He is. Willy told me that he always wanted a sibling. This is his dream coming true.”

“Well, if he’s a bit like you, and I know that he is, he’s gonna be the best big brother ever. Just like you’re with Thea.”

“I’m sure he will. As certain as I am that we’ll have him with us more often. He also told me that he didn’t want to miss anything while you’re pregnant and after the baby is born.”

More tears flood Felicity’s eyes, while her smile became brighter. “Perfect. You know I love having him with us.”

Oliver nodded, thankful for the day that his life crossed with hers. His life turned for the better the day he met her, so many years ago. “I love you,” he said before leaning over and kissed her.

When they pulled apart, she put their foreheads together and whispered, “And I love you.”

 


End file.
